plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusk Lobber
|recharge = 10 seconds |damage = 30 damage per shot, with 25 damage per shot splash damage in a 3x3 area |family = Conceal-mint |range = Lobbed |firing rate = 1/2x |area =3x3 |unlocked = Modern Day - Day 17 |costume1 = DuskLobberCostume |costume2 = DuskLobberCostume2 |flavor text = Lobbing comes easily for Dusk Lobber, but that's only because she's had extensive training and really enjoys parabolas. |rarity = Legendary}} Dusk Lobber is the fourth plant obtained in Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. She lobs explosive buds at zombies or tombstones in her lane, dealing 30 direct damage and 25 splash damage in a 3x3 area. When powered by Moonflower, she lobs buds into the lanes next to her in a manner similar to the Threepeater. Origins Dusk Lobber is based on ''Opuntia'', or prickly pears, a genus in the cactus plant family, possibly the beavertail cactus (Opuntia basilaris) due to the color of her flower. Almanac entry NOTE: Dusk Lobber costs 200 sun in the Chinese version. Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Dusk Lobber will fire four large explosive buds that land on four random tiles with zombies nearby on the lawn, with each explosive bud dealing 350 damage in a 3x3 area. Conceal-mint effect When boosted by Conceal-mint, Dusk Lobber will do an additional 90 DPS, with an additional 85 DPS splash damage, and her Plant Food effect deals an additional 900 DPS. Level upgrades Level upgrades Costumed Dusk Lobber now fires five large explosive buds instead of four. Strategies Dusk Lobber can be considered to be one of the most potent lobbed-shot plants, as the plant under the right conditions is only second to Strawburst in terms of splash damage per second while costing less than half the sun cost of a Melon-pult or a Strawburst. This makes Dusk Lobber an incredibly useful weapon in both normal levels and the Endless Zones, unlike most other heavy offensive plants which are often restricted by their usually high cost. The ability to attack multiple lanes also make Dusk Lobber highly useful early on, as this allows the player to secure the lawn quickly against Imp rushes or enemies on multiple lanes. This is, however, balanced by the plant's reliance on Moonflower, coupled with a mildly slow recharge rate. This means that Imitater will help the player field a decent amount of Dusk Lobbers in later levels, though you will always need Moonflower. Also, due to Moonflower's extremely lackluster Plant Food effect, it is advised to also bring Gold Bloom along. Compared to most lobbed-shot plants, Dusk Lobber is even more useful at dealing with groups of enemies that can shield or avoid straight-shooting projectiles such as Tomb Raiser Zombie, Barrel Roller Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Troglobite, and Arcade Zombie, including endless zones where these zombies are a common threat. Surprisingly, a powered Dusk Lobber can also target Prospector Zombies that appear on the left side of your lawn and zombies carried by Pterodactyl if she is placed on the first column, including the lanes next to her. Due to the nature of Shadow Peashooter's stalling effect which causes zombies to group together, it makes them significantly more vulnerable to Dusk Lobber's buds. Dusk Lobber may seem more powerful compared to the straight-shot shadow plant, Nightshade, but each have their downsides - Nightshade deals a meager amount of group damage compared to Dusk Lobber and lacks crowd control, while Dusk Lobber's higher sun cost and slower recharge makes it harder for the player to get many of them out, and she is also much weaker against isolated targets or targets that absorb a lot of damage, such as Knight Zombie. As such, it might be advisable to bring both if one has enough seed slots when Moonflower is used. This weakness can also be fixed by bringing instant-kills such as Primal Potato Mine or Bombard-mint or plants which weaken the zombie health such as Shrinking Violet or Spear-mint. Avoid using Dusk Lobber against Jester Zombie and Parasol Zombie, as they will deflect her buds. Related achievement Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *When her projectiles are reflected by Jester Zombies, they will harmlessly pass through the plants and go towards the player's house. This was fixed in the 4.7.1 update. *If her projectile misses its target, it will not land on the lane it is lobbed on, but rather the lane directly below it. The same happens if she targets a zombie that is in the water in Big Wave Beach. *Her idle animation is minorly unfinished, as she will cut back to the start of her animation every second or so, instead of looping smoothly. This is likely an oversight. Specific to Chinese version *Her projectile at level 2 - 3 looks same exact as her projectile at level 3 to level 6 in international version, while her projectile at level 5 looks same exact as her projectile at level 7 onwards in international version. See also *Shadow plants *Threepeater *Apple Mortar ru:Сумеречная_Метательница pl:Dusk Lobber Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day obtained plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Shadow plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) Category:Legendary plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Immobilizing plants